Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords' , ou KOTOR II, é um RPG desenvolvido pela Obsidian, sendo uma sequência do aclamado Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. O jogo se baseia no período da Velha República, aproximadamente quatro mil anos antes dos eventos vistos em ''A Ameaça Fantasma'', sendo assim, ele não está relacionado com nenhuma das trilogias de ''Star Wars. Há algumas criticas dizendo que o jogo foi mal acabado.'' O jogo O jogador interpreta um personagem personalizável. O jogador escolhe entre uma série de "rostos" para seu personagem, que pode ser do sexo masculino ou feminino. Após isso, o jogador escolhe coisas como o nome, atributos e talentos do personagem. Como qualquer RPG, o jogo possui atributos básicos que permitem melhores resultados em ações realacionadas a eles. Por exemplo, o atributo Wisdom (Sabedoria, em português) permite que o jogador ganhe mais pontos de Força para usar em poderes da Força, além de torná-los mais efetivos. O jogo possui vários atributos, que seguem abaixo: *'Strength' (Força) - Permite ao jogador causar mais danos com armas *'Dexterty' (Destreza) - Aumenta a chance do personagem desviar de ataques inimigos. Também é essencial a personagens que ultilizam armas de projéteis. * Constitution (Resistência) - Interfere nos pontos de vida do personagem, tornando-os mais resistentes a cada ponto deste atributo. *'Intelligence' (Inteligência) - Além de permitir diálogos e ações extras em determinados pontos da história, ainda aumenta o número de pontos que podem ser gastos em melhorias a cada nìvel ganho pelo personagens. *'Wisdom' (Sabedoria) - Aumenta o número de pontos da Força que podem ser gastos pelo personagem e aumentam a efetividade dos poderes da Força do personagem. Também ajuda na resistência do personagem a poderes da Força inimigos. Sua habilidade de perceber o inimigo também é aumentada. *'Charisma '(Carisma) - Permite diversas novas opções de diálogo pelo jogo, que possibilitam diversas vantagens pelo jogo, desde dinheiro extra em algumas missões até experiência extra em missões completadas. Também aumenta a efetividade de alguns poderes da Força. Meetra Surik O personagem principal do jogo é Meetra Surik, porém, tendo em vista que o nome "Meetra Surik" aparece após o lançamento do jogo, na romance Revan, o nome do personagem no jogo pode ser alterado. Já que o personagem é modificável, o decorrer se alterava conforme as escolhas que o jogador tomava. Esse foi um forte ponto do jogo. Os dois caminhos (Lado Sombrio e Lado da Luz) levam ao mesmo fim, mas de maneiras diferentes. Personagem masculino Caso o personagem for masculino, Brianna se juntara ao Jedi Exilado, por quem se apaixonaria. Brianna criaria uma rivalidade com Visas Marr, que também se apaixonaria pelo Jedi Exilado. Personagem feminina Caso o personagem for feminino, Mical se juntará à Jedi Exilada, por quem se apaixonaria. Mical criaria uma rivalidade com Atton Rand, que também se apaixonaria pela Jedi Exilada. Visas Marr e Atton Rand se juntam à Jedi Exilada independente de suas escolhas. Lado Luminoso da Força Caso o personagem for do Lado Luminoso da Força, o objetivo principal seria reunir os Jedi em Dantooine para que juntos, possam derrubar os Sith. Lado Sombrio da Força Caso o personagem for do Lado Sombrio da Força, o objetivo principal seria encontrar e matar os Jedi para se juntar aos Sith. Personagens e lugares Personagens *Meetra Surik (Personagem principal) *Kreia (Posteriormente Darth Traya) *Atton Rand *Bao-Dur *Mical (Ou Díscipulo; Se o personagem for femêa) *Brianna (Ou Handmaiden; Se o personagem for macho) *Visas Marr *HK-47 (Após juntar partes essenciais) *Mira (Se o personagem for do Lado da luz) *Hanharr (Se o personagem for do Lado Sombrio) *Mandalore (Ou Canderous Ordo) *GO-TO *Atris *Zez Kai-Ell *Kavar *Talia *Tobin *Kelborn *Kex *Xagar *Carth Onasi *Bastila Shan *Darth Revan *T3-M4 *Vaklu *Terena Adare *Azkul *Vrook Lamar *Lonna Vash No projeto original do Jogo, Atris também se juntava aos personagens disponíveis. Lugares *Peragus II *Telos *Telos (Zona de restoração) *Telos (Zona polar) *Korriban *Nar Shadda *Dantooine *Onderon *Dxun *Ravager (Epílogo) *Malachor V (Epílogo) *Academia Trayus (Fim do jogo) Outros lugares *Ebon Hawk *Harbinger *Academia Jedi de Atris (Epílogo) *M7-48 (Não foi apresentado no jogo, no entanto, o arquivo do lugar foi recuperado por fãs) Categoria:Jogos da LucasArts Categoria:Jogos de interpretação de personagens Categoria:Jogos eletrônicos de 2004 Categoria:Jogos eletrônicos de 2005